


A New Start

by TaeFansick



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, South Park
Genre: Crossover, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Multiple Couples, various couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: originally posted on FFNEdd's parents have decided that their son needs to distance himself from the other Eds and send him to live with family in Colorado.





	1. Chapter 1

This was originally posted ages ago and I didn’t go over it for every error so likely a few slipped by. 

ooooooo

Edd was a wreck when his mother and father called him to the living room for a family meeting. Of course, being around Eddy did get him into trouble once in a while but so long as his grades never slipped and he did all of his chores, his parents tended to dismiss his actions as "boys will be boys" or "he'll eventually grow out of it". He found himself wondering just what he had done to warrant their actions...Perhaps he had crossed the line...Was there a chore he had forgotten to do? Had he not signed the sticky notes to assure them that he had read them and done what they asked? Or were they planning something and needed to let him in on it?

Whatever it was, Edd did his best not to let his nerves show (to which he was doing a poor job of, by the way) as he seated himself on the couch in between them, his hands folded on his legs. He silently waited politely after greeting them, noting the small smiles and relaxing a bit, figuring he shouldn't be too worried as they didn't seem to be in a sour mood.

His mother was the one who finally broke the ice. "Honey, we called you down here because...well, we're worried,"

"Worried?" Edd inquired, confused. "About what?"

"Well..." His father rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how best to phrase it so his fragile son wouldn't panic. "Frankly, kiddo, we're a little worried about you spending too much time with those boys you hang out with,"

"I don't understand," Edd admitted, his hands now clinging to the edge of the couch cushion he was currently seated on, gripping it to the point that his knuckles turned white. "Am I in some sort of trouble? I've been keeping up my chores and schoolwork-"

"To which we're very proud of you, honey," his mother assured with a kind smile, resting her hands on his shoulders in an effort to calm him.

"It's not that you're in trouble," his father continued. "It's just that even though you get along with almost everyone here, you're going to gain a bad reputation if you choose to be around those two in the future as much as you are now,"

"We know you go to school with them and they often come over, making you spend time with them, so your father and I have been trying to come up with some way to...get you away from it. Maybe expand your horizons a little, Sweety,"

"So I've been in touch with my brother in Colorado and he agreed to let you stay there with them. See his oldest left for college a couple weeks ago and so they have a special room for you that you can stay in. His other soon is a few years younger than you, but from what he's told me, there are a lot of kids there in the town for you to interact with and a lot of social events that occur so you can get to know them. How's that sound?"

"You...want me to go all the way to Colorado? But...what about school?"

"We've already spoken to the school. You'll be attending the high school there this year. Freshman year is the perfect time to make a fresh start," his mother replied.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow. That way you have a couple weeks to get adjusted there before the school year officially starts,"

"Tomorrow? But..."

"We've already gotten a plane ticket. One way so you don't have to worry about going alone," His father went on. "I'm sorry, but the sooner the better,"

"We just don't want you to feel obligated to stay because of how your friends will react. This is a wonderful opportunity and we don't want you to pass it up just because of them," His mother explained as she smiled sadly at him.

"So...that's why we met in the morning...rather than the evening like we usually do for meetings..." Edd realized aloud. "So I could say goodbye to them and start packing..."

Nothing else was said. His father patted him encouragingly on the back before Edd gave them both a weak smile and small nod before heading out, not looking forward to sharing the news.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING, SOCKHEAD?!"

Edd sighed. He knew Eddy would react this way...as well as Ed, who was currently crying loudly onto Edd's shoulder as the quiet boy rubbed small circles on his back in a vain effort to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Eddy, but my parents think this is what's best for me. I'll be spending my freshman year with family in Colorado. They think it'll be a good experience for me,"

"What's that?" A new voice interrupted. "The Double Dork is moving?" Sure enough, coming around the bend was Kevin, walking alongside his bike, Nazz behind him.

"Oh...H-hello, Kevin...Nazz..." Edd greeted. "No, not moving really...Just staying in Colorado for my freshman year,"

"Where will you be staying, Double D?" Nazz questioned, looking curious.

"With some family...I haven't exactly met them, but the father is my own father's younger brother..." Edd explained.

"So you're uncle...When are ya taking off?" Kevin questioned, trying to look casual, though Edd detected a note of something even if he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Tomorrow morning...I only have time to say goodbye and pack my things," Ed sobbed louder at the sound of that, clinging tighter to Edd's shirt. "B-but...I will be sure to write and call...I don't want to lose touch with everyone here, after all...a-and I'll be back in the summer, once classes are out again," Edd continued, desperate to cheer Ed back up.

"Yeah, yeah, just be sure to send money!" Eddy demanded, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest. "Just because you're not here doesn't mean that you can't help out me and Ed!"

Edd frowned at that. "Excuse me, Eddy, but what makes you think that I'm going to go along with your schemes when I'm practically across the country?"

Eddy glared at him, not liking the show of defiance. "Look here, Sockhead, you're not getting out of your part of the work that easily!" Normally Eddy would try to show a little restraint when the people he wanted to scam were around, but the knowledge that his best asset was leaving seemed to take a toll on his already poor judgment.

Nazz and Kevin just watched on they caught that, rather than back down, Edd's cheeks were becoming flushed with anger and was glaring back. "Eddy, I'm not going to make a poor impression on the family members kind enough to take me in! And besides, it's listening to you that all of this is happening now anyway!"

"You sayin' it's my fault?!"

"That's right! It is your fault! You and your stupid scams!"

"Stupid?! My plans are not stupid!"

"Then name a single one of them that has ever worked!" At Eddy's angry silence, Edd huffed and stormed away, for once happy to be rid of Eddy's idiocy for longer than a few hours at night.

Ooooooooooooo

A/N: I do not know where Peach Creek is. A reviewer on FFN had said something about “they lived in Canada, they had read it somewhere” or something along those lines. But I didn’t find anything that really confirmed that and the way the kids behave leads me to believe they are in the US near the East Coast, given that Eddy’s ancestors were in that region for generations and such.


	3. Chapter 3

Edd hadn't bothered speaking to anyone after his blowout with Eddy. Aside from his parents, of course. It wasn't as emotional as he feared it would be. His parents were so busy he rarely saw them, so being away from them wasn't anywhere near as hard as it should have been. He did miss Ed, though. And his other peers in the cul de sac.

He sighed to himself as he peered out the plane window. He could see the mountains below and go by the time on his watch, he should be arriving in the small town at any moment. He wondered what his other family members were like and if he'd get along with the younger brother. What kind of relationship did the two have? Did the older pick on his sibling with the same mercilessness that Eddy's brother did? Or was the role reversed like it was with Ed and Sarah? And what about his aunt and uncle? What kind of lifestyle did they have?

He buried himself into his bulky orange coat and resisted the urge to put his bag in his lap and cling to it. He wanted to make a good impression. Really, he was most worried about school. Not the teachers; adults always seemed to like him just fine. But what about the students? Surely it wasn't as small a school as Peach Creek.

When the plane began to descend, Edd felt his stomach flip. He hadn't eaten anything since he woke up around dawn, having been too nervous to wander around the Denver airport more than necessary.

Panic settled in as the people filed off the plane. As the inside of the airport drew closer and closer with each step, Edd felt his face flare up in embarrassment as he clung to the strap of his duffel bag. His legs shook as he forced himself to keep steady strides to keep up with everyone and not draw attention to himself. His eyes scanned the people in the waiting area. How would he know which were-

"EDDWARD!"

Edd jumped in surprise as his gaze darted in the direction of the voice. Before he could even place it, he was grabbed and enveloped in a tight hug and hoisted off the ground. "Eep!" When he was placed back down, Edd looked up and saw a middle-aged man wearing an unusual hat, a dull brown suit, and a bright smile.

"So nice to see you, Eddward! I'm your Uncle Gerald," he greeted, leading Edd over to a stout woman with tall red hair. "And this is my wife; your Aunt Sheila,"

 

The woman was also smiling at Edd. Before he could say a polite 'hello', she also embraced him. "Oh, look at you! You're such an adorable little goi~! Just like my Ike and Bubbi~!"

Edd blushed, but this time in happiness. He smiled as he adjusted his beanie. "Salutations. It's a pleasure to meet you both,"

"The pleasure is all ours," Sheila spoke up. "We just wish we could have met before all this moving nonsense. That isn't to say we don't want you to move here! Of course, we did! But it would have been so nice to meet before this. But don't worry, baby! You'll see Ike tonight and Kyle will be home this weekend to meet you," As she was talking, they all began to walk toward the parking lot.

Edd frowned in confusion. "I thought you said his name was 'Bubby'?"

Gerald chuckled. "Naw, his name is Kyle. Bubbi is a little endearment that Sheila uses." Edd nodded in understanding before they all climbed into the car, Edd sliding into the backseat and happy to find that despite the snow, it wasn't as cold as he expected it to be. As he opted to peel off his coat and set it beside him on the seat (folded as neat as he could manage), Gerald spoke up again. "So, Ike will be at practice a while and we'll get some pizza for dinner. Have you eaten anything today?"

"I had breakfast this morning..." Edd answered, flushed.

"Seriously? You didn't eat anything at the airport in Denver? Did you not have any money?" Hearing the concern in his uncle's voice, Edd tried to pacify him by confirming that yes, his parents gave him money, but Sheila spoke up.

"Oh, Gerald! Airport food? That food is never any good! It's all horrible bar food and greasy burgers! Even Kyle confirmed that last time he came home from a flight. Remember that story he gave us about that supposed to be pasta when he flew in from Salt Lake City?"

Edd quirked a brow. Kyle seemed to be...much more worldly than he originally anticipated. And his parents seemed to think highly of his opinion. Edd wondered what Kyle would be like when they finally met. Gerald broke him from his thoughts by waving his hand in dismissal towards his wife. "Yeah, I know. I was never impressed with it either. So we'll have something light at home before dinner. Maybe sandwiches. You like sandwiches, Eddward?"

"Yes, sir, I do,"

Gerald gave a smile in the rearview mirror. "You don't have to call me 'sir', Eddward. Just 'Uncle Gerald' or 'Uncle' will be okay,"

"Oh! We do have some leftover sliders! Those would be perfect!"

Edd smiled. With parents like these, what were Kyle and Ike like?


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the house, Edd was quick to try and absorb everything from the yard still spotted with snow to the deep green paint of the house and garage.

As they walked in, Edd released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The soft blue-gray carpet was plush under his feet, leaving his shoes slipped off at the door. He set his bag down carefully and put his large orange coat on one of the hooks, leaving him in his black dress pants and red button-up. (He had wanted to make a good impression.) He picked his bag back up and slowly made his way through the living room, his eyes running over the many pictures on display. There were some of Sheila and Gerald both recent and when they were younger, and more that included a black haired boy who Edd assumed was Ike, and…. Edd's eyes widened as he saw who must be Kyle. Seeing the bright green eyes emphasized by the deep green attire and worn out hat, red curls peeking through, Edd found himself thinking of Kevin back in Peach Creek.

A pain came forth inside his chest and Edd suddenly wondered what the jock was up to. What? Edd shook his head. What was he thinking of him for? Kevin didn't like him and Kevin certainly wasn't wondering what he was up to here in South Park! Edd looked back to the picture of his cousin, wondering if Kyle and Kevin shared the same personality. He wasn't sure how to feel about the possibility of his cousin not liking him...or bullying him….

"Eddward, honey?" Edd turned to see Sheila poking her head from the walkway to the kitchen, passed the dining room. "You'll be staying in Kyle's room. If you want to put your things up there, it's the second door on the left,"

"Thank you," Edd spoke up, giving a nod. He felt like anxiety coated him like a blanket as he made his way to Kyle's room. His heart pounded with dread as he prepared himself. When he did reach Kyle's room, he was pleasantly surprised.

A model of the solar system that looked homemade...A poster of Albert Einstein….countless books, magazines, movies…. There were several trophies on a high shelf, but they weren't exclusively sports. A couple read that they were for debate and spelling bees. Edd smiled as he set his bag at the foot of the bed, turning in the room and taking it all in. Maybe he and Kyle would get along! He certainly hoped Kyle didn't mind him using the bedroom though.

As Edd went to go back downstairs, an envelope on the desk by the computer caught his attention. His name was written on the outside in careful lettering.

Curious, Edd picked it up and carefully peeled the letter open, finding a note.

_Dear Eddward,_

_Do you go by Edd? I'll have to ask when I visit._

_Anyway, since you're going to get there before I do, I want to take a moment to say welcome to South Park. It's a weird little town full of weird little people where a bunch of weird stuff happens on an almost regular basis._

Edd blinked in surprise at the bluntness of the letter but kept reading.

_I heard a little bit about why you're staying here. Seeing your picture your folks sent, you look like the kind of guy that stresses about every little thing, so for the record, you have my full permission to use and go through what's left in that room. All my more private things are with me._

_And when I say "everything", I mean it. Clothing, the movies, the books, the computer._

_By the way, the password for the computer is KYLIEB. I told my folks to let you know, but I don't trust them to actually remember it. Dad isn't good with computers. He'll just have it wiped clean to restart it and all the programs I have on there would have to be reinstalled and I'll be honest, I don't have the time or energy for it._

Edd giggled at that. He felt a flutter at his cousin being so welcoming and thoughtful. He couldn't wait to meet him!

_Feel free to use the printer to your heart's content. It's filled with fresh ink and I left some money hidden behind Albert in case you need more and can't afford it on your own at the moment. I have no idea if you work or not and I wanted to cover all the bases._

_So basics of the house: Mom has a temper, but that's because she cares too much. Dad is a spacey weirdo, and when he gets drunk, it's sloppy and stupid drunk. Ike is a little shithead sometimes, but he'll have your back._

Edd blushed. Such language! He'd never heard someone use profanity so casually outside television.

_Anyway, see you when I see you._

_Love,_

_Kyle_

Love? Kyle must have been more affectionate than he looked. Edd almost tucked the letter away when he saw more scrawl on the bottom. 

_PS- No one knows I wrote this, so don't bring it up. They'll insist on reading it or giving me a hard time for being a sap. Thanks! _/__

__

__Edd giggled again. Affectionate in secret anyway. Edd closed the letter back up and tucked the envelope under the keyboard so he didn't lose the password in case he forgot it. He had just planned on going to the library for the use of their computers like he did back home, but this would make school work and the research he did for fun so much easier!_ _

__The comment about working rattled around in his head. He had delivered papers, but after Eddy ruined that opportunity, he could do little else aside from independent tutoring. This community didn't know him yet, so Edd doubted that he could get students just yet. He hummed to himself as he strode downstairs. With the resources for studying Kyle left, Edd wouldn't have to rush to the library after classes or cram things in at certain times of the day. Maybe he could look for a part-time job, now that Eddy wouldn't be trying to blow his well-earned money on junk._ _

__When Edd stepped to the kitchen, he found some sliders and a quick deli-tray set on the table, Sheila and Gerald sitting down with some coffee. Sheila saw him first and smiled. "Is the room alright?"_ _

__Edd beamed, nodding. "I wasn't sure what to expect, but I'm glad Kyle turned out to have some similar interests," he admitted._ _

__Gerald smiled at that. Sheila spoke up again. "And it was clean, right? I told him to clean it,"_ _

__Edd bit back a laugh at that. "Yes, it was very clean," he assured. He hadn't checked the closet, but what he saw was in such good condition he wasn't worried. At least it wasn't like Ed's room. He loved the lug, but he couldn't fathom why his friend lived like that!_ _

__Sheila nodded. "Well good! Now, what would you like to drink, honey? We have coffee, water, sweet tea, I think we have some tang…."_ _

__"Sweet tea would be lovely. Thank you," As he sat beside his uncle and helped himself to a plate, Edd already decided that he liked South Park._ _


	5. Chapter 5

Edd wound up getting into a wonderful conversation with his Aunt Sheila, so he stayed home with her while his uncle went to go get Ike from practice. He loved that his family was so educated!

"So Aunt Sheila, what does Ike practice?"

"Hockey," she answered with a smile, getting the paper plates and napkins for when Gerald and Ike came home with the pizza.

"Ice hockey?" Edd was surprised. "Isn't that a bit….violent?"

"Well boys are naturally aggressive and I would rather they get it out of their system doing something constructive rather than getting into fights at school," she replied with a shrug. "Kyle and his little friends played hockey and football most of the time. They played baseball for a while but Kyle insisted it was so dull that when we almost signed Ike up, he threatened to take Ike with him to school!"

Edd smiled. It appeared that his cousin Kyle was very passionate. He was already growing fond of his older cousin.

Within the next several minutes, the car pulled up in the drive and Gerald strode in, carrying several pizza boxes with a young Ike in tow, who was carrying a couple 2 liters of soda and a bag stocked full of what Edd assumed was his practice gear.

As Gerald set the boxes down, Edd rushed to take the soda from Ike, seeing the smaller struggle to lug everything. The small boy gave a smile, sounding breathless. "Thanks!" He set the large bag down inside the laundry room so it was out of the way. "I gotta shower. Tell em I'll be down in a few,"

Edd spoke up, nervous. "It'll get cold-"

"I'm quick!" Ike shouted back, rushing up the stairs.

Edd hummed to himself as he set the soda on the table. He figured he wouldn't want to eat covered in sweat either. So instead he occupied himself with getting his aunt and uncle their drinks served.


	6. Chapter 6

As Edd laid in bed, he had a hard time sleeping. One because it still had the lingering scent of what he could only guess was his cousin Kyle and so Edd felt a little bit like he was invading the redhead's space and wasn't sure what to think about it. Two because he kept replaying the day in his head over and over again.

Conversations with his family had gone very well and Edd was happy that he had been able to get to know his relatives. Ike, as it turned out, was quite the genius, just like he had been told. He wasn't surprised knowing the younger played sports, but he hadn't expected Ike to be so dismissive about it and yet still passionate. It was an odd mix hearing Ike shrug off the fact that he was an exceptional athlete while still going into a heated rant about people on his team not pulling their weight and costing them wins. Distantly, Edd wondered if Kevin ever felt that way about his own participation in sports and Edd had just been reading him wrong all those years. The jock from back home did seem very casual whenever their peers would ask for photographs and such.

Edd sighed to himself as he willed his eyes to finally shut. He wondered what everyone was doing back home. No doubt Eddy would be failing in his attempts to make money even worse than usual. Ed he missed terribly and Edd wasn't sure if the lug would be crying or if he would be making artwork and hard to read letters to send in the mail. Edd smiled at the option of the latter.

Sarah probably wouldn't say anything...She had a slight crush on him but Edd knew she preferred to write her thoughts down. Jimmy might gloat about finally being the most clever in Peach Creek now. He had been so arrogant since Eddy took Jimmy under his wing. Rolf, Nazz, Johny...They most likely would forget he left.

Kevin… Edd frowned, feeling something odd tug at him from the inside. What would Kevin be thinking? Edd sighed and burrowed his face into his pillow. He would probably be thinking "now how do I get rid of the other two dorks" or something to that effect.

It wasn't surprising, but it hurt to think about.

Ooooo

Kevin stared off into the darkness for what felt like ages. Arms crooked under his head, Kevin just lay in bed thinking. Normally around now he'd be sneaking onto his laptop, indulging in internet browsing that he couldn't do in the day because of not only how busy he usually was, but because Rolf had a habit of just barging into his house and Kevin wanted to avoid being embarrassed.

He couldn't though. He kept thinking about Double D.

Those lanky limbs and small frame… The little nerd always caved whenever Eddy bossed him around and Kevin was anxious at the idea of someone else doing the same thing where he moved to. What if Double D's cousins were jerks like Eddy and took advantage of him? Made the little Ed do their work and guilt trip him if Edd said he didn't want to?

What if he got beat up? Became the subject of ridicule, shoved around and mistreated by everyone?

Worse… What if no one even noticed him? For some reason, Kevin knew that would hurt the smaller male worse than any blow to the stomach could.

The redhead turned to get comfortable, staring out the window instead and seeing Double D's house outlined in the dark, the streetlights casting a sad glow. He would sometimes come to his room and look out his window to Edd's, seeing the smaller reading at his desk or tutoring some kid, usually Ed or Eddy.

Realizing he didn't know when he'd see that again, Kevin cringed before huffing to himself. It wasn't like he missed him or anything…


	7. Chapter 7

Starting classes on a Tuesday was like waking up in a horror movie.

In all honesty, Edd knew it shouldn't be so bad, but he couldn't fathom why his parents made him travel on a Monday-a school day! Because they wanted you to say goodbye and pack over the weekend, Eddward, he mentally scolded. He didn't want to be bitter towards his parents, but a part of him couldn't help it.

Sighing, Edd looked over at the clock and saw it read 6:08 am. Quite a bit earlier than he had planned on waking up, but he might as well go ahead and get ready. Shutting off the alarm so it wouldn't sound later, he hauled himself from the bed and made his way to the closet. Kyle had said he could use some of the clothes left there so he might as well at least see what there was, right?

As it turned out, his cousin was very fond of the colors orange and green. Sure, there were the occasional whites, blacks, blues, and what looked like a red dress shirt worn only on special occasions, but mostly various greens and oranges. Jimmy would have a fit. As Edd slid the clothes on the rack over to see the shelves of jeans and the shoes along the floor, he noted that there was also a full body mirror that had been hung on the back wall of the closet.

Edd suddenly became very aware of where he was. He was covered in Kyle's scent from sleeping in his bed, about to wear his cousin's clothes which had been adorned on the redhead for who knows how many years, and was standing right where Kyle would when he changed for the day.

 

The raven-haired male had seen the pictures. He knew Kyle was pleasing to the eye. It didn't help that he had the same vibrant red locks set against green, so much like Kevin. In fact, Kyle and Kevin were both athletes, so it was possible Kyle had the same muscle tone at the jock Edd had come to admire. But Kyle was older...Maybe he was even more impressive-

Edd squeaked and stumbled back, nearly falling, his face aflame. What was he doing?! He shook his head violently and shut the folding closet doors as calmly as he could manage so as not to wake anyone. He would wear his own clothes today.

Quickly he pulled some articles from his bag along with his toothbrush and a clean hat before scurrying to the bathroom.

oooo

During breakfast consisting of eggs, turkey bacon, and toast, Edd's mind was still a mess. He tried to distract himself with the conversation but Ike was busy texting a classmate of his, his uncle was reading the morning paper, and his aunt Sheila was making a to do and shopping list before she could do her errands for the day.

Edd tried the next best tactic of doing a mental checklist of the supplies he packed in his shoulder bag the night before. Since he didn't have any textbooks yet, it was a fairly simple process, but he was desperate to not have his thoughts go back to his cousin. What on Earth was wrong with him?!

"Well, boys," his uncle spoke up, startling him, "I think I'll drive you to class today. You both about done?"

Edd gave a quiet 'yes, sir' while Ike gave a simple 'yeah.' Edd rushed to help clear the table and grabbed his coat and bag. He almost had a heart attack when Ike snickered at the large orange coat he owned and suggested he use one of Kyle's instead. As if Edd could ever do that after what happened!

On the ride to the school, Gerald spoke up again. "So, Edd, are you excited to meet your new classmates?"

Edd gave a nod and a small smile. It would be good to distract him. "Yes, it should be interesting,"

Yellow. That was the first thing that Edd noticed about the school. It was an odd yellow. The second was the number of students which actually filled him with anxiety. Suddenly he wished he had taken Kyle's coat as he seemed to really stand out. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Ike mercifully providing a heavy jacket he had tucked in his bag.

"I figured you'd regret wearing that thing," he said with a grin.

Ike's a little shithead but he'll have your back. It seemed Kyle knew his brother really well. "Thank you!" He beamed. He stripped himself of his bulky orange coat and slid on the heavy black jacket. It had some odd graphics of diamonds and ray-like patterns and it hung down to his knees, but Edd was grateful for it. Though it was hard not to think about the fact that Kyle had worn it. By the wear and tear, he had worn it a lot.

Gerald smiled at the scene through the rearview mirror, causing Edd to become flustered as he and Ike exited the car. He kept his eyes on the front entrance, feeling eyes on him and hearing the quiet chatter. He prayed everything went well.


	8. Chapter 8

Edd worked very hard not to look intimidated as he forced his feet forward. His eyes darted around as he clung to the strap on his bag. Ike was beside him, obviously not bothered by the curious glances by the vast amount of students gathering and filing in.

"Good morning!" A cheery and deep voice greeted.

Edd jolted and caught sight of a young man sitting on the steps. He had bronzed skin, dark and gelled hair, and a charming smile. Edd's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was this person talking to him?

Ike strode past them, passing the other on the steps. "Hey, David," he greeted, still sounding tired.

The man- David- gave a nod as he tucked his phone away and picked up his bag. He approached Edd, making the smaller male almost step back. David was quite a bit larger than he was, with broad shoulders, long legs, and a defined jaw. He was dressed in dark pants, nicely fashioned black boots and a loose white sweater. "You must be Eddward. I'm David," he greeted warmly, extending a hand out.

Edd's hands felt clammy as he returned the gesture, David's hand making him feel even frailer by comparison. "S-salutations," he replied meekly.

David appeared unbothered by Edd's shy demeanor and simply kept talking. "I wasn't sure when you would be arriving, but I wanted to introduce myself. If you're alright with it, I would like to show you around the school."

Edd's shoulders slumped in relief. "Oh! Thank you, that would be wonderful!"

"Just repaying a favor seemed fair," he said as he gestured for Edd to walk beside him. "When I moved here, it was Kyle that showed me around. Seemed fitting I do the same for his family."

"Kyle did that? Were you two close?"

"We became very good friends," David assured. "I'm sorry there isn't time to give a huge tour right now, but we can get you to the office and get your schedule."

"That would be lovely!" Edd beamed.

Oo

Kevin groaned as he opened his locker, looking over his shoulder and still not believing that Edd wasn't there, ironing his tie like the dork he is. He wondered if Edd would be at a bigger school this time around. Would he have his own locker still or have to share this time around? Would he get made fun of for having everything labeled?

Kevin huffed and grabbed his books. What did he care anyway? The dork wasn't his problem.

Oo

"Here we are." David opened the door, gesturing for Edd to walk before himself into the office. "This is where you'd have to go if you needed to meet the principal or make an appointment. PC Principal has a whole system of students filing complaints if they feel discriminated or have concerns."

"PC Principal?" Edd didn't have a chance to inquire further as an older man with a swollen looking head came in.

"Mr. Mackey," David greeted. "Good morning." Edd appreciated that David stressed the name and gave him a pointed look, making sure Edd knew who he was greeting so the smaller male could learn the man's name.

"Oh, good morning, David," Mr. Mackey replied, sounding tired and done with the day already. He noticed Edd as he sat behind the desk, setting his coffee down. "Oh! You must be Eddward Vincent. I'm the counselor, Mr. Mackey,"

"Salutations, sir! You can call me Edd, if that's easier. I've also been called Double D,"

"I wouldn't recommend that last one," David interrupted quietly.

Mr. Mackey seemed to silently agree. "Oh, Edd. That's nice," he said more to himself. "Well, I suppose you're here for your schedule,"

"Yes, sir." He made a mental note to ask later what was so wrong about his former nickname.

"M'kay then," the counselor quickly printed off some sheets and grabbed a highlighter. "I take it you'll be showing him around still, David?"

"Yes, of course,"

"M'kay, well keeping that in mind, Edd, your initial schedule will be pretty much in line with David's so as to give you someone to be around during your first days here at South Park. This school can be a little overwhelming sometimes, m'kay? And we wanna make sure you feel welcome,"

"I really appreciate it," Edd stated, his face aflame. David had been planning this? Did Kyle know? Had Kyle asked David to do this?

Mackey set the papers down between them, highlighting some things on the schedule and map of the school attached. "M'kay, well this is a layout of the school. We've had a lot of additions since it's been modified to a school for kindergarten through senior year. Has your cousin told you about the format?"

"I haven't had a chance to actually speak to him yet,"

"M'kay well, that's fine. If you lose the map feel free to ask for another copy. We have them here and in my office. Or we have them online," Mackey flipped open a packet. "Here are the instructions for how to see your grades online and your teacher's contact information. A lot of assignments get posted on here and sometimes tests and extra credit. If you have questions on this I would bug Kyle if you could,"

"I don't think my cousin would appreciate such pestering-"

"He means because Kyle helped design the site and got it going back in middle school," David explained.

Edd's eyes widened. Kyle did what? "My cousin was very impressive," Edd mumbled, amazed.

"He was a very bright young man. So is Ike and I'm sure you are, too," Mackey spoke up. He handed the papers to Edd. "You'll be able to get your syllabus for each class on the online campus. Feel free to ask your teachers or classmates anything,"

"Except for Eric Cartman." David amended.

"Except for Eric Cartman," Mr. Mackey agreed.

Edd quirked a brow. "Alright…?"


	9. Chapter 9

Edd went over his schedule, still sticking close to David as the taller male led them to first period. "We'll test out the locker combination before lunch. You'll have a few books by then," David stated, holding the door open once again for the smaller male.

Edd gave a small thank you as he passed the other. "That sounds like a good idea. I really do appreciate this, David,"

"It's no problem," the other shrugged, smiling as he led Edd to a desk towards the front, a few other students in the room.

"Hey, David!" A young man came up, smacking David on the back. He was a beaming blonde decked in orange. Looking to Edd, he almost devoured the smaller male with his eyes. "Oh! Who is this cutie you have with you~?"

"You know Kyle's cousin was moving here," David replied boredly. He turned back to Edd. "Don't mind this one. This is Kenny and he's a massive flirt,"

"What an introduction!" Kenny laughed. He scanned over Edd's form again. "Kyle's cousin...Right, I think I remember that. Damnitt, that whole family is cute~!"

Edd blushed darkly. "Thank you..Um...I'm Edd," he stated lamely.

"Pleasure~" Kenny purred. "So David is showing you around, then? You ever get bored of him, feel free to let me know. I can show you around~"

"Don't scare him off," David scolded, frowning. "What would Kyle say if he saw you acting like this?"

"Like I've never hit on Kyle!" Kenny brushed off.

Edd resisted pulling his beanie down over his face. What sort of relationship did his cousin have with these people? "You flirted with my cousin?" He squeaked.

"Who hasn't he flirted with?" A nasally voice stated blandly. Edd glanced over, seeing a disinterested young man sitting close by, fixated on his cell phone. "I almost kicked his ass last week for flirting with Tweek."

"You're boyfriend looked lonely,"

Boyfriend? Edd's head swam. In Peach Creek, that sort of thing was insulted. It was accepted here? Or were two young men not dating and it was being used as another insult? Edd's answer came when the blue-clad male glared.

"I'll thank you to not take it upon yourself to entertain my boyfriend," the male practically snarled.

Kenny raised up his hands in defense but it was clear he wasn't really afraid. "Where is Tweek anyway?"

"Home sick," the other replied simply, texting on his phone again. "He caught some sort of stomach flu."

Edd felt awkward, shifting in his seat and deciding to occupy himself by getting out his notebook and pencils. He set everything on his desk as David spoke up again. "Craig, this is Kyle's cousin Edd. He's here for the school year,"

Craig's brow furrowed, still looking to his cell. "Just this year? You don't wanna stick it out for high school?"

"Ah, well...My parents wanted me to have some distance but for now, it's for this year until we decide later…" Edd trailed off lamely. "I'm...just not sure yet. I still have a lot to figure out,"

"I can understand that," Craig nodded, finally looking up from his phone. "Well, I'll be sure Tweek says hi when he's feeling better. He was kinda worried you'd be a robot sent from Korea or something,"

"Pardon?"

"He thinks North Korea wants him dead,"

"...Oh."

More students filed in, their teacher- a very sophisticated looking woman- coming in with the rush, setting her coffee down with her paperwork. "Good morning class," she greeted kindly. She was met with a dull chorus of "morning" before she kept talking. She clapped her hands together. "Class, for those who haven't met our new addition, we have our new student finally joining us today. Why don't you come up and introduce yourself?" She gave a warm smile to Edd, who fidgeted at the attention.

Taking a deep breath, he chanced a look at David who gave an encouraging smile. Edd forced a smile of his own before stepping before the class, adjusting his beanie. His eyes scanned over the room, seeing a large number of eyes on him. "Um...Salutations. I'm Eddward but please call me Edd. Um...I'm really looking forward to getting to know all of you." One boy, larger in frame, rose a hand to which Edd was startled. He looked to the teacher uncertainty, but she was going over papers and her lesson plan for the time being. Looking back at the student, he spoke meekly. "Yes?"

"Are you also a filthy Jew?"

Edd's eyes widened like dinner plates. "E-excuse me?!"

"Damnitt, Cartman, shut up!" Kenny scolded, looking infuriated. Oh! So this was the Eric Cartman he was warned about.

"I'm just saying Jews are sneaky and known to lure people into a false sense of security-"

David bolted up, glaring. "You say one more word about him or Kyle I'll kick your ass!" He threatened.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Oh right. Sorry. I forgot that our hot-blooded Latin friend here had a boner for the ginger Jew,"

"Okay, class, let's settle down," the teacher spoke up. "Eric. Go to the principal's office. You can explain your behavior to him,"

"Eh?!"

"Edd, please go ahead and take your seat," she said, patting him on the shoulder.

Still shocked, Edd took his place behind David who was still glaring at Eric as he left. This all might take more adjusting than he expected…


	10. Chapter 10

After the incident, Edd was still shaken. David made sure to stay with Edd as the smaller male grabbed his books and such, muttering angrily about Eric's behavior. "I can't believe he pulled that shit! Again! Why doesn't he learn?"

"I've never met anyone so brazen and offensive," Edd admitted, his arms now full of books as he went hunting down his locker.

"And you shouldn't have to! People like that need to be shoved down a flight of stairs with their hands in their pockets!" David huffed.

"Violence doesn't help anything," Edd sighed. He moved to set his books down but David moved to hold them while the smaller male tried his combination. He thanked the other before continuing. "So I take it there has been some tension between him and the rest of the student body, then?"

"The rest of the town," David corrected. "As far as I know he's always been like that. He especially loved targeting Kyle, which resulted in a lot of fighting."

"Kyle got into fights?" Edd, getting his locker open, took his books from David and began organizing what little he had.

"When pressed. Sometimes he got beaten but more often he came out on top," David smiled to himself. "Kyle is very...passionate. He always has been. But as many fights as he got into, he just really wanted to help people. Probably why he was still friends with Cartman to some degree,"

"Really...?"

"He always wanted to see the good in people." David frowned. "But there are a lot of people that just...aren't. Sometimes it was like Kyle destroyed himself trying to help. I miss him but I think it was a good thing he graduated early to distance himself from this place and from people like Cartman."

Edd felt his chest clench in sympathy. "It can be...tricky to leave people behind," he offered, his eyes averted. He shut his locker and plastered a forced smile. "We should go get some food!" David nodded and led them to the cafeteria, leaving Edd to his thoughts.

It appeared he and Kyle had more in common than expected. Kyle may not have been under anyone's thumb like he himself had caved to Eddy, but there were some similarities. They both had a forceful loudmouth breathing down their necks. They both were ridiculed to an extent. They both left home to try and become stronger people.

Edd thought back to the note Kyle left him, where his cousin asked him not to tell anyone. They'll make fun of me for being a sap! Edd cringed. Did he also get grief at home for having a bleeding heart? Or did his family even know?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, following David through the line. It wasn't the selection Peach Creek had for their lunches, but it was a nicer variety than expected. Edd noted many foods that ranged past what would be considered a standard American lunch. There were plenty of vegetarian options, things labeled gluten-free, Mexican and Chinese food…. Still, he could hear Rolf insulted by the fact that anyone would eat anything not purely meat.

Pleased, he grabbed a light selection, making sure to represent every food group before following David to a table. He recognized Craig and Kenny already seated along with a few other young men he had yet to meet formally. Craig had his phone on his ear now, talking with- Edd assumed- was Tweek.

He smiled as he sat down, nervous. "Hey, cutie~" Kenny greeting. "Liking your day so far?"

"It's been very interesting," Edd stated. "I've enjoyed a good portion of it so far,"

"Except Cartman being an ass," Craig commented. "What? No, honey. Sorry, I was talking to Kyle's cousin. ...No, he's not a robot. You'll like him. I promise." Edd blushed at that, beginning to eat. Craig rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'll tell him you said hi." He glanced to Edd. "Tweek says hi."

Edd smiled. "Tell him I said hello and I hope he feels better,"

Craig relayed the message and gave a small laugh at something Tweek said, making Edd decide he looked forward to meeting the anxious teenager. He had never been around same-sex couples in Peach Creek, and to a certain degree, he was still uncertain how to respond to such a thing. But he had enjoyed Craig's company so far and seeing Craig's care for Tweek was endearing.

He wondered what Kyle thought of their relationship.

Eric came by, setting his tray down and making Edd tense up. David immediately picked up on it and tried to distract the beanie-clad teen. "Edd, this is Tolkien, Butters, Jimmy, and Clyde." David explained, gesturing to each male.

"Well, my name isn't really Butters, but people call me that. Cause my last name is Stotch," Butters greeted, smiling.

"Butters Stotch…" Edd giggled. "I like that! How endearing,"

"P-p-pleasure to meet you!" Jimmy spoke up. "I'm the editor and chief of Super School News! Don't suppose you'd be interested in joining,"

"I was in journalism in Peach Creek before it was discontinued," Edd spoke up eagerly.

"Well, feel free to come by!" Jimmy welcomed. "But I have a strict policy. No ads or sponsored content."

"I think I can manage that," Edd quickly agreed.

"How are you liking South Park so far?" Tolkien asked.

"I haven't seen too much of the town, but I have enjoyed my family and getting to know them,"

"Yeah, well gotta be careful of a family of Jews," Eric spoke up, talking as if it was a standard comment to make. Edd was taken aback. It wasn't the weather the other male was discussing! It was racism!"

Edd glared. "I would very much appreciate you not speaking ill about my family. Seeing as you are not apart of it." He didn't say it coldly but kept it as matter-of-fact as possible.

That didn't stop the table from going quietly. The only thing that broke the tension of Eric staring at Edd in shock and everyone watching on was Craig telling Tweek quietly "hold on, babe, something happened." Edd forced himself to keep his resolve and hold Eric's gaze. It reminded him of those moments in old westerns where the dramatic music plays. But Edd was sure that the people in those fights didn't have their stomachs flipping like his was at that moment.

"Well excuse the hell outta me," Eric spoke up, "but I've known Kahl since preschool so in a way, I have more say about your family than you do."

"You have a history with them," Edd relented. "But if you go to stereotypes then you aren't really getting to know them. I don't think that's fair to my family or myself. You could at least give me a chance to make an impression of my own."

Eric quirked an eyebrow as the others watched on. It was still tense, but eventually, Eric turned away. "Fine. Figure out on your own how shifty they can be. But I can't promise I won't say I told you so."

That was likely as good as it would get. Edd gave a nod of dismissal and went back to his meal, leaving the onlookers to relax.

"Fuck, babe, you are gunna be so mad you weren't here," Craig spoke up into his phone, making Edd have to fight back a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the day passed by nicely. Edd was surprised he didn't interact much with Ike. He didn't want to be a leech on his family at both school and home, but he had the lingering fear that it may happen as much as he didn't desire it to. David being around was a blessing not only because of the chance to meet his peers but because through them, he was able to learn about his cousin in small doses.

"I was wondering if you'd have a short temper like Kyle," Clyde admitted during lunch.

"I know who you are! Only a relative of Kyle would have a butt that cute!" A girl named Bebe gushed during art, making him flustered and quickly put the long sweater back on.

"You're also organized?" A girl named Wendy observed during study hall. "Do you think maybe you could help with the student council? Just a little? I know Kyle did too many sports and such to help too much…"

"So you never answered my question," Eric had pressed in between classes. "Are you Jewish?" He had been surprised when Edd said no, he didn't identify as Jewish but had no issue with such a thing. Oddly, he had warmed up to Edd after that.

"Are you also into giving speeches?" Tolkien asked during gym, helping Edd shoot baskets. Edd had stated he didn't have much experience with speeches outside of class presentations and asked if Kyle had excelled in that area. Tolkien had laughed. "Yeah, something like that," he had said.

By the end of the day, Edd was feeling much more welcome. David led him around the school for the full tour by the end of the day and had covered what he could during study hall, a few other students helping with little additions how they could.

"David, thank you so much for helping today!" Edd gushed as they left their last class. "It was really admirable of you to be so kind. I do help I wasn't a hassle. If there's anything I can do to thank you, please don't hesitate to ask!"

"It wasn't a problem," David assured. He grabbed his bag from his locker. "But if you ever get bored, feel free to come by the restaurant and help bus tables with me." It was meant to be more of a joke, but Edd lit up at the idea.

"Actually I was considering looking to find work somewhere. Kyle had mentioned it and since I can't tutor anyone just yet-"

"Kyle mentioned it? I thought you two hadn't spoken,"

Edd clapped a hand over his mouth. Oh dear. "Um...Well, he left a note telling me how to get into the computer and mentioned I might need to work to pay for more ink." That alone should be safe.

David gave a suspicious look. "Did he mention the restaurant? I told him that we would do fine and not to worry!"

Edd smiled. "Kyle worked with you?"

"He did. Did he tell you to work with us to make things easier again? You tell him not to worry. In fact, you don't worry!"

Edd rolled his eyes. "Merely a passing thought, I assure you. I would love to tutor people again but I was considering a different occupation for a change of pace. Maybe I'll come across something more fitting."

"Probably," David laughed. "Kitchens can be very chaotic."

Ike rushed up to meet the two as they spoke, the younger smacking Edd playfully on the back. "Hey, nerd!" He beamed. "How was your first day of hell?"

"Language," Edd scolded.

"You're such a Kyle," Ike teased. "Hey, Dad texted me wondering if we need a ride home. Did you want me to say yes or you wanna walk?"

"It's my choice?" Edd asked, uncertain. "I...I'm not sure,"

"Why don't I give you a ride? Not like I haven't been to your house before," David suggested.

"How generous!"

Ike rolled his eyes. "Seriously, my brother isn't even here for you to flirt with, kiss-ass," Edd blushed for the millionth time that day. First Eric and now Ike? He hadn't bothered to take such a comment seriously considering the larger male's behavior but if Ike thought so… He peered up at David who looked a little embarrassed at the comment. Could it be true…? Ike kept talking, not bothered by the fact that he confused Edd and distressed David. "But a ride would be cool."

"Maybe I should make you walk home alone, you little shit," David muttered, leading them outside anyway. "When is your brother coming home again?"

"He's visiting this weekend," Ike replied, walking alongside his cousin as he texted his dad that David would drop them off. "He has short days on Fridays so he's driving out pretty early last he said. He won't be here long but I think he wants to stop by more often than planned since Edd is here,"

"I do hope I don't disrupt his studies," Edd mumbled. As they climbed in David's car, Edd climbing in the front seat since Ike bee-lined to the back, Edd fiddled with the hem of the jacket he had grown attached to already. He normally didn't go for such a style, but he found himself enjoying being surrounded by his older relative and appreciating Kyle's taste. "Thank you again, David. This day was a lot easier having one of my peers showing me the ropes."

"You don't have to keep thanking me," David commented, starting up the vehicle and getting them on their way. "Like I said, I was returning a favor,"

"By which he means 'save you're thanking me for when Kyle is around so I can get in his pants,'" Ike joked.

"I'm not a deviant," David groaned.

"Not innocent either,"

Edd kept his mouth shut during the ride, peeking over at David's form every now and again while the other chatted absently, music over the radio playing as a soft background. There was no denying that David was attractive. Not only because of his muscular form and defined features but because he was a welcoming and passionate person. Was Kyle actually with David? Edd wouldn't blame his cousin for falling for someone like the this, but...was Kyle even interested in the same sex?

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize they were back at the house until Ike gave a quick "thanks" and leaped out of the car. He snapped back to attention, quickly grabbing his bag. "Ah! Well, I'll see you tomorrow, David!"

"See you then," the other said, smiling as he watched Edd rush inside. Distantly David had the thought that it was weird seeing Kyle's clothes on someone else. He chuckled to himself. "Never thought there'd be a day Kyle's clothes would be too big for someone else,"


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday morning Edd was overcome with the odd sense of intrusion he felt the day before. The night prior he had been in the bedroom, going over his assignments, grateful for the use of the internet for some of his work seeing as his books were at home when he accidentally clicked on the wrong document and was reminded of where he was. 

It wasn't exactly like he had forgotten this was Kyle's space. The redhead's scent was stained on every surface with every knick, scratch, and tear a constant testiment to his existance. But this was a little different. Edd had meant to bring up a document he downloaded that he wanted to reference for geography class, but instead brought up something called 'afdk.' 

Edd almost dismissed it and closed out but once the text appeared, his eyes widened. This was... He scanned his eyes over the beginning and a squeak of surprise escaped him. 

_So today I was ditched by Stan and wound up getting a ride from David. Normally I would still be irritated at being blown off like that, but he's been doing it more and more lately so why bother getting mad anymore? Plus David kept telling these stories about his family and I was having too good of a time to think about Stan anymore._

These appeared to be journal entries. They didn't have a date and were separated by large gaps of empty space between the entries. He really should close out of it. It was an invasion of privacy, after all. 

...But his curiousity got the best of him. 

_Things have been so weird between me and Stan since he started dating Wendy again. Before when they were on and off, it was sort of strange but we were still close. Super best friends since preschool. But since his tenth birthday, things have been tense. It only got worse the more he drank. He wasn't the same optimistic and fun loving guy anymore. Everything became so negative and it was suddenly like the world was constantly ending._

_It probably makes me sound like an awful friend, but it got to the point where I was only around him because we both hung out with Kenny and Cartman._

So David had been telling the truth when he said Kyle and Eric were friends. A little odd that Kyle would refer to Eric by his last name, but given Eric's behavior before, there was a good chance Kyle wanted to distance himself from the larger male. The Stan he was referring to, though... Edd had only met one Stan so far and they had yet to speak to one another. 

Edd glanced to the door, suddenly paranoid to be seen invading Kyle's space. He couldn't help himself, though. He recalled scolding Eddy when they accidenly came across Sarah's diary, but that was different. Sarah was someone they knew and were fairly close to. Kyle was an absolute mystery to Edd and he had been dying to learn more about his cousin. This was the perfect chance! He scrolled down to the next section eagerly absorbing the contents. 

_Stan avoided me all morning. I thought maybe I was being paranoid but then he decided not to sit with us at lunch. He always sat with us at lunch.  
So I decided to find him during gym and ask what was up. I figured maybe he and Wendy got into an arguement or maybe he messed up something at practice yesterday. I didn't expect him to start ripping my head off and being a massive prick. _

Edd hunched forward in insterest, resting his chin in his palm. 

_He started asking why I was bothering talking to him and accused me of being around him just because David wasn't there to hang out with._

_"Why don't you just hang out with your new best friend and leave me alone?" He wouldn't even look at me when he said it._

_"What are you talking about? You're my best friend." I was so confused._

_"Then why did you bail yesterday?"_

_That pissed me off. "Hey, I didn't bail! You fucking ignored me like you always do when Wendy is around. David was just being nice and gave me a ride home since you suddenly weren't able to."_

_"Whatever." He just stormed off after that and refused to talk to me the rest of the day. What the Hell is with him? I spent the rest of the day with people coming up to me asking what happened since he insisted on causing a fucking scene._

_So what if I like hanging out with David? Since when am I not allowed to have more friends?_

Edd hummed in thought. He didn't know the whole story of course, but he could see why Kyle would have been upset. At the very least, the redhead had attempted to talk to his friend rather than jumping to conclusions. That was admirable enough. Edd scrowled to the next section. 

_I told David about what happened. Seemed only fair since he was sort of now involved in whatever drama Stan was cooking up in his head. I would have gone to Kenny but he would have just insisted I talk to Stan again and I think he needs to cool off on his own._

_David didn't have much input but just to ignore Stan's behavior. "He's just jealous. He's always been the center of your attention and now he's not. No big deal."_

_"You make it sound like my life revolves around Stan. For fuck's sake, we aren't dating."_

_"Well, maybe that's what he's upset about."_

_"What are you talking about? Forget the fact that Stan and I would never date. Like ever. He's with Wendy."_

_"But if he wasn't you would date, right?"_

_"No!" Seriously I know people would joke about that but what the fuck?! I would never date Stan! He's way too self-absorbed!_

So the fact Stan was a male didn't matter then? Was Kyle gay?

"Edd! Come down for dinner!"

The smaller boy jolted. "Yes, Aunt Sheila!" He quickly shut the document before rushing downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Edd avoided using the computer for a few days. He was already jumbled going to class and recalling what Kyle wrote. 

Wednesday he was more confident in navigating between classes with David and became more comfortable with the students he had met before. But when study hall on Thursday came, he sought out the girl that approached him the day before. Kyle mentioned a Wendy...She had to be the same one, right? 

He found her helping a student with a math question and stood nearby quietly until they were done. He wasn't sure how to start the conversation he had in mind, and he really shouldn't be doing such a thing at all, but he was dying to have some questions answered. 

Eventually, she noticed him standing there and gave him a bright smile. "Hi! It's Edd, right?" 

He smiled in return. "Yes. And you're Wendy?" 

"That's me. Did you decide if you want to help with the student council?" 

Ah. He'd forgotten that was an offer he received. "I would very much like to assist you...but I was actually wondering if I could observe the functions first. So I know what to expect." He could work with that. He didn't want to trick her, and being involved with the student body wouldn't be a bad idea. 

"Sounds good," she beamed. "We have a meeting tomorrow before school if you want to sit in and listen. If you can make it, anyway," 

Edd nodded in confirmation. This would work. He just had to compose himself. 

ooooo

"So the succubus got to you." 

Edd jumped and spun around from where his locker was opened, finding Eric frowning at him. "Pardon?" 

"That bitch Wendy. First she gets to Stan, and now you're gunna be kissing her ass." 

"It's not that like," Edd replied. "I just would like a chance to be involved with the study body-"

"Bullshit." Eric cut off. "Look, Kyle is a sneaky Jew but Wendy is the Two-Faced Queen. Since the ginger isn't going to warn you about her, I will. She's bad news. Don't get involved with her," 

"Why do you dislike her so much?" 

"Because she doesn't care what she ruins so long as she gets what she wants. She ruined Stan's confidence, she makes Stan and Kyle not be gaywads for each other, she took away my place as the class president. She's no fucking good." Eric rolled his eyes. "Well...I don't care so much about who Stan is a faggot for or not, but I was the one that had to listen to all the bitching because of it." 

Edd still wasn't used to such crass language but didn't bother scolding it. He had a feeling Eric wouldn't listen anyway. "Eric, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were concerned for my well being," he teased lightly. 

Eric blinked, eyes widened a little. "What did you call me?" 

"Your name. Eric?" Edd frowned. "Do you prefer to be addressed by your last name? I could have sworn I heard Butters call you-" 

"What? No! I don't care!" A slight tent of red came to his cheeks as his brown eyes darted away. "Jeez, try and help a guy and he turns all fucking sentimental!" He huffed. "Just forget it!" He stomped off, leaving Edd confused.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Edd arrived at the school early, as he agreed to do for the student council meeting. As he left, his aunt reminded him and Ike that Kyle would be home that evening. He blushed at that. He'd forgotten. He'd been so preoccupied by what Kyle wrote he almost forgot he was meeting his older cousin. How was he supposed to face him? 

The meeting wasn't so awful but he suddenly regretted being there. His mind was somewhere else suddenly paranoid about meeting Kyle. What if he embarrassed himself? What if Kyle couldn't stand him? 

As the day drew closer and closer to it's end, he was on edge. When David approached him, he nearly jumped from his skin. 

David chuckled. "Hey, what are you so on edge for?" 

Edd fiddled with the hem of the jacket he was still borrowing from his cousin. "I'm meeting Kyle today," he muttered. "I'm going to make a fool of myself. I just know it!" 

David gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure it'll all work out fine," David consoled. "Come on. I'll get you and Ike home so you can see him. I'm sure he's looked forward to seeing you." When they found Ike, the smaller scoffed. 

"Of course David wants to see Kyle. Oh, Kyle, I've been so nice to your cousin and your brother~ Make love to me!" 

"Ike! Please!" Edd pleaded, face aflame. 

David glared but said nothing, instead forcing a smile on his face. The ride home, Edd grew more and more nervous. When they pulled up to the house, Edd was surprised when David also got out of the car. He was going to comment when Ike snickered, saying something about 'there he goes.' Edd followed the other two to the door, David opening the door for them. He heard Ike give a bright greeting and caught Kyle's name. He swallowed and stepped inside, finding Ike actually embracing his brother. 

He wasn't sure what floored him more: the fact that he had never seen siblings so openly affectionate, the fact that David had some swooning expression on his face or the fact that Kyle was even more beautiful than his pictures displayed. 

Ike disappeared up the stairs, Kyle giving a nod to David. "Hey, dude. Thanks for giving them a ride home." Good Lord even his voice was perfection.   
David gave a warm smile. "It's no problem. They're good company," 

Kyle's emerald orbs turned to Edd and the small male blushed under the gaze. "Eddward! It's good to finally see you!" He moved forward and before Edd knew it, his frame was enveloped in warm and strong arms, his nostrils attacked with the pleasant aroma of Kyle's cologne and the fresh scent off the redhead's locks. 

Overcoming his shock, he wrapped his arms around Kyle to return the hug, smiling. "It's wonderful to finally meet you," he forced out.   
Kyle pulled back, his hands on Edd's shoulders and looking him over. "I like your sweater," he commented teasingly, eyes sparkling. 

Edd eeped. "Y-yes...Um...Ike offered it to me saying you wouldn't mind and..." 

"Relax. It's all good. You can wear whatever you find," Kyle assured, ruffling Edd's hat in place of the young man's hair. "I picked up some Chinese. Mom and Dad are already in the kitchen. Help yourself," 

Edd gave a nod. "Thank you." He hung his bag and jacket up on the coat rack. 

"David, you wanna join?" 

"No, this is family time. Feel free to hit me up to hang out tomorrow though," 

"I was thinking of taking these two to Denver. You wanna come?" 

"I'd love to," 

"Gaaaayyyy!" Ike interrupted, cupping his hands around his mouth. 

"Ike! Get your food and leave your brother alone!" Gerald scolded from the kitchen. 

Kyle rolled his eyes and David left with a friendly goodbye, leaving Edd to watch Kyle flick Ike in the back of the head as they moved to the kitchen. "You can't keep your mouth shut five minutes?" 

"He's so obvious!" Ike complained, getting a plate and fork. "I thought he'd cream himself!" 

"You want me to take you tomorrow, you better clean up your language. Or maybe Edd will just go with us." Kyle handed Edd a plate and fork. "What about it? You wanna go to Denver? I've been wanting to visit Sakura Square again," 

"What's Sakura Square?" 

"Japanese district. There's a family owned store there that I fell in love with."

"I've always been fascinated by Japanese culture," Edd admitted. 

"Perfect! We can hit the Barnesn'Noble, too."

"Awww, the one by the GameStop? I wanna go!" Ike chirped in. 

"Then act right." Kyle's tone was no-nonsense and almost gave Edd a chill. His cousin was such a character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't been to the Sakura Square in Denver, go at least once. It's so awesome! They have so much and the family is so nice~


End file.
